happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
As You Wish/Trivia
Trivia *The music that plays during the opening title card sounds similar to the opening for Every Litter But Hurts. Coincidentally, Lumpy stars in both episodes. *'Running gag': Every time a character wishes for their best desires, they end up getting killed by that desire. *Cub and Nutty are the only characters whose deaths weren't caused by Lumpy. *This episode marks one of the few times Lifty, rather than Shifty, drives their van. This means that Cub was killed solely by Lifty, rather than both twins. *Nutty seems to be out of character in this episode. Not only he is seen walking with no jittery from his sugar addiction, but also seems interested in a lamp rather than candy (although he wished for a giant lollipop from Lumpy afterwards he finds the lamp). *Those who make wishes, with the exception of Pop (who dies later on), die because of said wish. This could mean that the wishes bring death to those whom the wish is intended for rather than the wisher. **He also wishes his wish using words unlike most of the characters in this episode, which is usually vise versa. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *The two characters who survive in the episode, Giggles and Lumpy, are the same characters who survive in Let It Slide. **Coincidentally, Cub dies in both episodes. *This episode marks the first time Nutty has actually spoken, instead of just making sounds, the second time was in Random Acts of Silence, although in that episode we couldn't hear them. As a third, in Camp Pokeneyeout, you can hear him say "Hot!" when his eye is burned on the marshmallow. *This is one of five episodes where a thought bubble is used. The other four are Crazy Ant-ics, Doggone It, Can't Stop Coffin, and And the Kitchen Sink. *Lumpy would later be portrayed as a mythical creature in Dunce Upon a Time and All In Vein. **However, he has an antagonist role in the both episodes. **This is the only time where Lumpy is a mythical creature and isn't an antagonist. *Sniffles and Petunia suffer similar injuries (from the disco ball/sack of coins) before being killed by the rocket, as both involved getting pierced all over their body. *The light bulb in Lumpy's lamp didn't work, possibly because of his stupidity playing on a literal that he isn't very bright. Petunia didn't throw Giggles' lamp away, possibly because that lamp's bulb did work. *This is the first episode in the TV Series where Lumpy stars and survives. *This is one of the three episodes of TV Season 1 in which Disco Bear is the first character to die. The others are Wishy Washy and Double Whammy Part I. *Petunia, Cub, Giggles and Mime are the only characters in this episode that didn't make a wish. *Nutty is the only character whose wish didn't injure or kill any one. (except himself) *Nutty is the only character who had a preventable death. *Pop is the only character who wasn't killed by what he wished for. *Of the nine deaths in this episode, two of them involve Disco Bear's giant disco ball (Disco Bear and Cub), and three of them involve Sniffles' rocket (Sniffles, Pop, and Mime). *This is the first time Mime has spent all of his screen time running away from a machine with a sharp tip throughout the episode. This second time is in A Hole Lotta Love. *Many of the comments on YouTube say that the balloon Mime made resembled the shape of a penis, even though he actually made the shape of a rocket. *Mime's death in this episode was more comedic than his other deaths. It is also one of the most comedic deaths in the series along with Toothy's death in Snow Place to Go. *When Lumpy emerges from the lamp at the end, he says "What the hell?" *Both of the YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: **Part 1 spoils Disco Bear's injury before his death. **Part 2 spoils Pop's death. *It is hard to tell if Nutty and Disco Bear made their wishes with the intention of the objects being as large as they were but given their personalities, it is a distinct possibility. *This episode marks the longest sentence a character says. Cultural References *The title of this episode is usually a formal way to agree with something, even though you don't want to do it. *The moral means that if you get things that you desire, there may be unforeseen and unpleasant consequences. *Due to the events of this episode, it may be likely that the plot of this episode is related to story The Monkey's Paw, as both the episode and story feature characters wishing for what they wanted and then receiving a hideous twist that is related to the wish. An example includes Pop wishing for a (new) firetruck for Cub, but ironically, Lumpy misinterprets his wish, and he literally sets Cub ON fire and then Cub gets injured (not killed) by a real firetruck. *The light bulb Petunia screwed on to the lamp is an energy-saving one. *Lumpy wiggling his nose to grant Disco Bear's wish is a reference to the TV show Bewitched, where the witch, Samantha, would cast spells by wiggling her nose. *This episode references Aladdin, as both feature lamps and genies who will provide wishes to their "masters" or whoever rubs on their lamp. Superlatives *Cub's death is similar to Toothy's death in Junk in the Trunk, Handy's death in Pet Peeve, and Flippy's death in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Sniffles' arm injury is similar to his injury in Jet in his Smoochie. *Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' death in Water You Wading For. *Pop's death is similar to Giggles' death in Every Litter Bit Hurts, Nutty's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, ''and NOS-4-A2's death in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Revenge of the Monsters". *Disco Bear's injury is similar to Cub's death in ''Sea What I Found as they both had their eyes burnt through by magnified sunlight. *Disco Bear's death in this episode is similar to Toothy and Cuddles' deaths in Camp Pokeneyeout and Cub's death in Treasure Those Idol Moments. *Mime's death is similar to Flaky's death in Party Animal and Toothy's death in Ski Patrol. Production Notes *When this episode was uploaded along with Every Litter Bit Hurts and Take a Hike on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was "Marooned Five" (a reference to the band name Maroon 5), which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three of the episodes. In addition, Lumpy stars in all three episodes and dies twice while Sniffles appears and dies in all three episodes. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia